All I Have To Give
by pinkywriter
Summary: [ONE.SHOT]The boys of PR tell us about their ideal women


**Disclaimer: **This following concept is inspired by the All I Have To Give: Conversation Mix by the Backstreet Boys. Thus, I do not own anything, especially this song. So, sit back and enjoy – _All to Have to Give: the Ranger Boys ' Version_.

**Summary: **Valentine's Day 2006 is coming up for many of us. For some, it's a time of hugs, kisses, candy, and cards. Others like to enjoy this with someone special. However, ever wonder what the boys of the Power Rangers think of their ideal woman?

As five former Rangers, Billy, Rocky, Adam, Tommy, and Jason enter the recording studio, each of them explain their ideal woman into a short rendition of the song All I Have to Give inspired by the Backstreet Boys.

_All I have everything is for you_

As they blend their harmonies into the song, Jason Lee Scott is the first one up to explain about his ideal woman. Nervous at first, he moistens his lips before making the first attempt of speaking about her. He gets the cue from the producer and begins the first part of the conversation.

"My name is Jason and I like a type of girl who likes me for _me_." He explains. "The type of girl who I can hold in my arms and give her all I have to give. If you're that type of girl, then you're gonna get all of my love."

_My love (My love)_

"That's right baby." Jason said, seductively into the microphone.

As Jason steps off the microphone, Billy is next. He moves up to the front as he listens for his cue as the song continues on.

"My name is Billy, but you can call me Boy Genius, and I like a girl that likes to go to school."

Suddenly out nowhere, Tommy grabs the microphone making an absurd remark.

"Yo, Billy stop lyin' " Tommy joked into the microphone.

"No for real, I like a girl who has a good head on her shoulders."

"Yeah right."

"C'mon!"

_My love (My love)_

_And I'm gonna give it you_

_My love is all I have to give_

After his last note that was sung, Billy stood beside Jason. As the guys sang the last note together, Rocky was up next.

"My name is Rocco and I'm gonna Rock-your world. Hehe." Rocky teased into the microphone. "And I like a girl that one day she'll become my wife. She'll make me breakfast, make me lunch…"

Rocky trailed off as he got interrupted by Adam.

"Sorry to cut in, but my name is Adam." The young teenager said. "But, I like a woman who will let me do everything for her. Let me make you breakfast, let make you lunch, and let me make you dinner, and after that we'll make everything happen."

Rocky stood there rolling his eyes at Adam "Yo, why you got to diss me like that for?"

_All my love is for you_

_I'm gonna give it all to you_

_My love is all I have to give_

_Baby_

The two quietly laughed and sung the last few bars of the song. Shortly after, it was finally Tommy's turn.

"And my name is Tommy, but all you women can call me Dr. O." Tommy grinned. "I like a type of girl that can shake what her Momma gave her and let me hold her hand and kiss her, then hold her hand, and then kiss her. To hold her so tight, and kiss her, and kiss her and KISS HER."

The other four former Ranger men looked at Tommy with joking disgusted looks on their faces after Tommy mentioned the last "and kiss her moment." They all threw something at him, but missing as the song was about to close.

"This it fellas. One last bar of the song and introducing yourselves and it's a wrap." Mr. Max said.

The five of them nodded and heard the last part of the song.

"My name is Billy and I'm always gonna love ya."

"My name is Adam and I'm always gonna love _you._"

"My name is Rocky, and I'm going to always Rock-your world."

"And my name is Dr. O. and I'm always gonna love you."

"And baby, my name is Jase, and I just want you to know, that I'm going to always love **_YOU_**. Yes, baby, no diggie."

After the song was over, the producer called them into the studio. As each of them heard their parts through the song, they all laughed. They couldn't believe what they were saying or singing. Overall, it was a big success.

"You think the girls will like this?" Adam said, as he sat down on the couch.

"I think so." Tommy replied, sitting next to him.

"Jason and his no diggie. Man, you sound like Kevin Richardson." Rocky laughed.

"Oh, and how about Tommy here with his Dr. O. bit." Jason added, shaking his head.

"Just as long as you guys didn't tease me about my Boy Genius bit." Billy said, drinking his water.

The four threw wads a paper at Billy laughing and joking around until the finished project was over. After finalizing the song, the producer handed them a copy to all five of them. This was one Valentine's Day no Ranger would forget – a recording fit for five lucky Ranger women.

Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
